Road trip
by Keelilah
Summary: When Haley,Peyton and Brooke went to spend 2 weeks at a hotel,they never thought they would hang out with 3 professional basketball players:Nathan,Jake and Lucas.NH PJ BL
1. Chapter 1

"Haley"

A pretty brown haired girl spun around at the sound of her name to find her two best friends running up to her.

They both came to a sudden stop in front of her and Haley could see the excitement in their eyes.

Peyton's blond and curly hair bounced as she started jumping with excitement.

"It's tomorrow!" she squealed.

Brooke, who was just as excited as Peyton, grabbed Haley by the shoulders and started shaking her.

"Can you believe it? Two weeks at a five star hotel! No one but us three"

Haley laughed at her two friends yet she was just as excited as them, not too long ago they had entered a contest and had won.

They got to spend 2 weeks at a five star hotel, the kind of place where only rich people attended..

She joined her two friends as she too started jumping up and down with excitement.

"I can't wait!" she said excitedly.

"Hopefully, we'll meet some hot guys as well" Brooke said.

Haley and Peyton, who were use to Brooke being obsessed with guy only rolled their eyes, she was a boy freak, yes...but she was still their best friend.

Haley checked her watch and turned her attention back to her two friends.

"Guys, I have to go I'll call you guys tomorrow,'kay?" she said.

_x.x_

Beep!

Haley's eyes fluttered open as she heard her alarm clock ring, she really did despise waking up early.

She stretched her arms and yawned before she got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. Shortly after she came out fully prepared.

She walked down the stairs and took a seat next to her mother who was drinking a cup of coffee,

she gave her mom a peck on the cheek and turned her attention to her dad.

"Dad, can you bring me some milk?" she asked.

Her father nodded. She looked at her mother whom was playing with her little girls hair and gave her a smile.

"Mom, don't worry it's only two weeks" she said encouragingly.

Her mother gave her a warm smile as she took another sip from her coffee and then placed the cup down.

"I know dear, I'm not worried, but I'll miss you" and she gave her daughter a hug.

"Here you go Hales" her father said.

She started to drink her milk when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" she said as she ran to the door.

As expected, her two friends were their waiting for her, they were all set to go! Haley gave them a warm smile.

"Mom! They're here!" Haley yelled.

Her mother came towards them with a big smile and a camera in her hand.

"Mom..." Haley groaned.

"Just one picture! It's your first trip!" she begged.

Haley mumbled a fine and placed herself between her two friends, they smiled and waiting impatiently for the picture to be taken.

"There we go..." Haley's mom said with satisfaction.

She then leaned over and gave Haley a hug, then moved aside so her dad would be able too.

She gave them one last smile before fallowing her friends inside the car.

They all looked at each other with excitement.

"You ready guys?" Peyton asked as she started the car.

"Ready" her two friends replied.

And they were off..

_x.x_

_**Ok so this chapter was really short, and I'm sorry it's just this is more of an introduction. However, the next chapters will be at least 7 pages long, I promise! Oh and please review!**_


	2. Meet the boys!

"Are we there yet?" Brooke asked for the millionth time.

Peyton's grip on the wheel tightened, as she listened to Brooke complain again, how was she suppose to drive with..._her!_ But before Peyton could open her mouth, Haley did.

"We'll be there soon Brooke, 1 hour" she said patiently.

Brooke groaned and went back to reading her magazine, she knew she could be annoying sometimes but hey that was her! Brooke Davis.

"Hey Peyton, you want me to drive the rest of the way?" Haley offered.

"Nah! I'm fine..."

And the rest of the ride was silent...

_x.x_

The three girls stared unbelievably at the 'hotel' before them. It was huge! Never before in their life had they seen a hotel so _exquisite._

Not even Brooke, who was from a wealthy family, had ever seen such a beautiful sight! The hotel looked like a castle!

The front yard was decorated with millions of flowers: roses , tulips etc...There were tree's surrounding the hotel as if protecting it.

And that was only the outside! Their room was, naturally, just as beautiful! It had a big screen tv ( with video games and other stuff...), a kitchen, 2 bathrooms and 3 king sized beds.

Yes, it was indeed more then they could ask for. Brooke squealed as she jumped on one of the beds.

"This is gonna be _so _cool!" she said excitedly.

"This place is beautiful..." Haley said breathlessly, as Peyton nodded in agreement.

"The only thing we need is to make this trip more perfect then it already is some shopping and a couple of hot guys" Brooke said suggestively.

Peyton laughed as she threw a pillow at the boy-crazed girl, whom in return threw it back, but with her sense of aim knocked down a vase.

"Oopsie.." she said not really caring of the damage she did.

Haley chuckled as she went to get a broom to clean up her friends mess. Once she was gone, Peyton turned her attention back to the clumsy one.

"Brooke, have you noticed that Haley hasn't dated since...you know"

Brooke put on a thoughtful expression as her eyes widen.

"Since then! That was 5 months ago? How does she make it?" Brooke asked with amazement.

"It's not that hard...but I think it would do her some good to you know, have some fun" Peyton suggested.

Brooke's green eyes twinkled.

"Oh yes, lots of fun..."

Peyton threw yet again another pillow.

"Brooke! Not _that_ kind of fun. I mean take her out, maybe set her up on a date or two. But definitely, not _that _kind of fun!" the blonde warned.

Brooke pouted, but sighed in defeat. Besides, she knew about Haley's opinion on that kind of fun anyways.

"Fine, oh! I saw a sign on the wall earlier, there's a basketball game at this place...forgot the name. Who's a sports fan? Boys of course! Not to mention the players are boys. So boys+boyslots of boys!" she squealed.

Peyton rolled her eyes, she admitted that was a good idea for anyone who was on boy watch-out...however athletes weren't Haley's kind of guy...

"Uh...I suppose we could give it a try..." Peyton said uncertainly.

Brooke's beautiful green eyes danced with excitement! She loved to play matchmaker, for other people of course. Her, she preferred to...go around.

"Hey, got the broom..." Haley said as she entered the room and bent down to clean the mess.

"Never mind that! Your coming with me...but first...change into something more _sexy_!" Brooke said as she pushed her friend in the closet.

"What? Sexy?" Haley asked as her head popped out of the room.

Brooke giggled as Peyton threw her a smile.

"Yeah, we're um going out..." Peyton said backing up Brooke.

Haley raised an eyebrow at her two friends. So they we're going out big deal! No need to look sexy for that.

She came out looking as she was a few minutes ago, a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt her hair down and she was wearing very light make-up.

"What! Haley!" Brooke whined.

"Forget it!" Haley said annoyed.

Brooke sighed and Peyton just shrugged.

"Fine let's just go..." the blond said.

_x.x_

" A basketball game?" Haley asked unbelievably.

Peyton and Brooke both sent her a nervous smile as Haley stared at them suspiciously.

"Since when are you a basketball fan?" she asked.

"Uh...since like...forever let's go!" Brooke said hurriedly and she dragged both friends to get spots.

Haley saw Brooke observing the players intensely and rolled her eyes. She should have known, the only reason they wanted to come was to check out the guys.

"My, my..." Brooke mumbled under her breath.

Peyton gave her a nudge.

"We're here for Haley!" she whispered.

Brooke nodded without looking at Peyton.

"What about him!" Brooke said quietly.

Peyton fallowed her friend's gaze and saw that she was looking at a boy with brown hair, about 6 feet 2, and was rather handsome. On the back of his shirt was written Jagelski.

"Maybe...what about that one..." Peyton whispered.

Brooke stared at the boy with sandy hair, rather tall, and on the back of his shirt was written_ Scott_

"Ok...and if ever it doesn't work out, I'll take him!"

Peyton rolled her eyes.

"HIM!" Brooke yelled.

Peyton covered her friend's mouth and sent apologetic looks to everyone including Haley.

"... You know how she is with boys..."

Haley nodded and as soon as Haley's attention went elsewhere, Peyton turned to Brooke.

"Who?"

"Him!"

Peyton saw a very tall dark haired boy, who's last name was also _Scott_, might have been brothers.

"Brooke! He looks arrogant stubborn and everything Haley doesn't want in a guy!"

"Looks can be deceiving! Look at him! He's got hot written all over him!"

"Whatever..."

After the game ended Peyton and Brooke had agreed on the 3 guys.

Jagelski and the two Scott brothers.

" Ok, so I wait for them outside, act like I'm a fan and invite them to come with us!" Brooke said.

Peyton nodded and caught up with Haley whom was told to walk ahead. Once Brooke saw a bunch of boys coming, her eyes wandered between each of them trying to fined her targets.

Then she saw two of them coming out, one of the Scott's and the Jagelski guy.

"Hey!" She said running towards them.

They both looked around making sure the hyper girl was talking to them.

"Uh...hi?" Jagelski said.

"Hi! I'm Brooke Davis, and you are?"

"Uh...I'm Jake and that's Lucas"

Lucas then brought up a hand and smiled shyly.

"Wow! Ok, I'm uh...your biggest fan you and the other Scott guy..." she said.

They both looked at her unbelievably, knowing that she was lying. How many girls enjoyed basketball?

"Riiight, and by the other Scott I'm guessing you mean Nathan" Lucas said.

Brooke nodded excitedly.

Just then, the dark haired boy whom Brooke was talking about showed up.

"Hey, who's your friend?" he asked looking at Brooke.

"Brooke Davis, hey do you three wanna come hang out with me and my friends?" she asked.

"Uh..."

"Sure thing" Nathan said.

She smiled and gestured them to fallow her.

_x.x_

"Where's Brooke?" Haley asked impatiently.

"Uh...oh! There she is! And look who she brought!"

Haley turned and to her horror, Brooke was with 3 boys. Haley groaned. No! Brooke was not going to do this.

"What the hell is she doing?" Haley whispered to Peyton

"Hey guys! This is Lucas, Nathan and Jake! Guys this is Haley...and Peyton!"

Peyton nodded as did the boys while Haley just stood there shocked. But after being stared at weirdly she mumbled a 'hi'.

"There going to come with us to go bowling" the brunette said happily.

"Cool, my cars this way" Peyton said as she lead the way.

Haley groaned and fallowed, making sure to sit in front where she wasn't surrounded by boys.

Peyton started to drive and Haley immediately regretted coming. She didn't even know these guys!

And she didn't want to know them. She just hoped this night would get over with soon...

"And then you guys could come to our place" Brooke suggested.

"Cool"

Haley groaned, this was_ not _her night.

_x.x_

_**Hey guys! What's up? Listen, not a lot you reviewed last time and I was really discouraged. I really hope this time people will and to encourage you, for every review I get it will be the number of pages my next chapter will be! So REVIEW!**_


	3. Having some fun

"We'll be playing three games"

The girls ( excluding Haley) and the boys had decided that after the bowling they would go to the girl's hotel and watch a movie.

"Ok! So, I'll go first!" Brooke said confidently as she took the ball in her hand.

The ball rolled but unfortunately, didn't hit anything. Brooke pouted and turned to Lucas.

"Lucas, you wanna help me?" she asked sweetly.

Lucas nodded and went over to Brooke as he was showing her how to do it, Haley rolled her eyes knowing very well that Brooke was capable to go bowling, but was playing damsel in distress.

"And that's how you do it" Lucas said.

"Wow, thanks Luke!"

Then, it was Peyton's turn, who wasn't a bad player. She rolled the ball and got 6 out of 10.

But for her that was good enough so she smiled proudly.

"Good job" Haley said as she went up for her turn.

Haley wasn't a professional either, but she definitely didn't suck. She threw the ball and got a 7 out of 10.

"Nice job Hales, Haley is a great bowlist" Brooke told the guys.

Haley raised an eyebrow.

"A bowlist? Is there even such a word?" she asked.

Brooke shrugged and pushed Lucas forward indicating it was his turn. He got 5 out of 10. Then came up Jake, who got 6 out of 10. Then Nathan came, with his usual confident smile.

He got a 9 out of 10 and Brooke cheered.

"Wow! What talent! Haley aren't you impressed?"

"Uh...yeah" Haley said while turning her head slightly.

Peyton grabbed Brooke's arm and dragged her away while saying an "excuse us". Leaving Haley alone with the boys.

"So, Haley play any sports?" Lucas asked.

"Uh...no actually. I enjoy watching sports but not playing them"

Lucas nodded. Any other girl whom he would have asked this would just have invented this whole thing to get his attention.

"So you're a fan? Which one of us three do think is the best" Nathan asked.

Haley raised an eyebrow, ugh! There it was, there just had to be one in every group. The overconfident, arrogant stubborn one. Of course she didn't know him very well...

"Actually, I am not a fan. I just came because Brooke made me..." she said honestly.

Nathan nodded, he kind of already knew she wasn't a fan. She didn't seem at all excited at the sight of him or his two other friends.

" So, what brings you up here?" Jake asked.

"Uh...we won a contest to come here. We're staying for a few weeks..."

"Cool. We can hang out for some time then" Lucas said.

Haley gave him a fake smile..._why her?_

_x.x_

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Peyton half yelled.

"What?" Brooke asked innocently.

Peyton glared at her friend. She couldn't believe how irritating Brooke could get some times.

"Listen! If you want this to work you have to stop making it so obvious!"

"Make what obvious?" the brunette said, trying to act clueless.

"That we're trying to set Haley up!"

Brooke rolled her eyes, party pooper. She was just having some fun, wasn't the end of the world. But after a moment of thought, if Haley did find out their plan...she would stay away from them.

"Fine" Brooke sighed in defeat.

Peyton nodded and went back to the gang accompanied by Brooke.

_x.x_

"There you guys are!" Haley said joyfully as she spotted her two friends.

"Hey! What do you say we get out of here?" Brooke questionned.

They all nodded (except for Haley of course) and fallowed Peyton to the car. This time, Brooke made sure to take the front seat, and received a glare from Haley.

"So Haley, how long have you Peyton and Brooke been friends?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, well since grade 3. I was new and they were the first ones to greet me. We've been inseparable ever since..."

Lucas smiled and nodded.

"Where are you guys staying?" Nathan asked.

"At _Le Roi_ hotel" Peyton informed them.

"Wow. That's suppose to be a great place" Jake commented.

"It is. Absolutely beautiful"

Once they got there, the girls led the boys to their rooms, where they comfortably sat down on the girls bed.

"Any movie suggestions?" The curly blonde asked.

"White chicks!" Brooke suggested, and Haley immediately agreed.

The boys stared at each other curiously. They half expected the girls to pick out a chick flick, or a romantic one so they could cuddle up with them.

It was nice for once to hang out with girls who were just being themselves, no lies to impress anyone. The boys nodded in agreement, since they loved that movie also.

"Can you believe how snobby those girls are? I never met anyone like them!" Brooke commented.

Peyton laughed

"I have" she joked.

Brooke stuck out her tongue and threw a pillow and Peyton, which hit Haley whom fell on Nathan, whom fell on the floor.

"Ow! Brooke!" Haley said, covering the blush on her face as she got off of Nathan.

"Wow, you're aiming sucks." he commented.

Brooke pouted and turned her attention back to the movie, ignoring the mean comments her so called friends were giving her.

" That was hilarious!" Nathan said.

They had just reached the part where the guy was in the bathroom, after eating lots and lots of cheese.

"That's disgusting!" Brooke said as she covered her ears. ( If you saw the movie you'll know why)

Peyton and Haley laughed, but were still kind of grosses out. The boys were just laughing, period.

After the movie was done, and they had laughed their ass's off. The boys got up and got ready to leave.

"Wait! Maybe we could hang out tomorrow?" Brooke asked hopefully.

But before any of them could say anything, Nathan answered.

"Great! We'll be here a 9 AM, later!" he said and they left out.

Actually, Haley wasn't all that disappointed this time, she actually had fun tonight.

**(A/n This is NALEY BRUCAS JEYTON! I wouldn't have it any other way!)**

"So...anyone catch your eye?" Brooke asked.

"No" Both Haley and Peyton responded. Brooke pouted but it turned into a smile.

"Well, I think Lucas is hot! So back off people" she warned jokingly.

"You can have him" Haley laughed.

"Well, we better get to sleep." Peyton yawned.

Brooke and Haley got into their beds.

"So, Haley you cool with us hanging out with the guys tomorrow?" Peyton asked.

Haley mumbled a 'yeah', she wasn't upset like she was at first, she felt more comfortable around them then before.

_x.x_

"Oh my god!" Brooke yelled waking up both Haley and Peyton.

"What?" Peyton asked sleepily.

"It's 8:45! The boys are suppose to be here in 15 minutes!" Brooke freaked.

Apparently, this only seemed to worry Brooke as Peyton and Haley drifted back to sleep. The brunette crosses her arms and pouted.

"Wake up..." she whined.

Peyton gave in and got up, and a few minutes later, so did Haley. They didn't know what the big fuss was about anyways, guys are _always_ late.

_x.x_

"What's the hurry girls are always late!" Nathan said, still lying in bed.

"Yeah, but something tells me this time they won't be..." Jake said putting on his socks.

Nathan ignored him and stuffed his head under the pillow, just then Lucas came out of the washroom dressed casually, like Jake.

"Nate! Get up!" he said.

Nathan groaned and got out of bed, he headed to the washroom and was out 10 minutes later looking, like most girls would say,_ hot_.

"Great let's go" Lucas said and went out the door, fallowed by his two friends.

_x.x_

Brooke was putting on her earing when someone knocked on the door. She squealed in excitement, as Peyton and Haley stared in amazement. Wow they were actually on time.

Brooke opened the door, and to Nathan's surprise the girls were ready.

"Hey! Come in" the brunette said.

"Wow, nice room" Jake complimented.

"So what are we doing?" Nathan asked.

"I was thinking we go to...amusement park" Peyton suggested and Brooke nodded.

"Amusement park it is then"

_x.x_

"Let's go on the rides first...that one!" Peyton said pointing to a huge roller coaster.

"Yeah, I'm up for it" Haley agreed.

Brooke on the other hand made a face, she grabbed Lucas's hand and pulled him away while saying.

"I'm not much in to roller coaster, Lucas will win me a prize while you guys go, meet you by the hot dog stand"

Peyton laughed and headed towards the coaster, and they waited in line.

"So, who sits by who?" Jake asked.

"Uh, I'll go with you and Haley can go with Nathan" the curly blonde suggested.

They all nodded, except for Haley who was a bit uncomfortable with being alone with Nathan. Well, not completely alone, but she didn't know him that well anyways...

"Our turn let's go"

Haley sat and Nathan sat down beside, while Peyton and Jake sat in back.

"You nervous?" Nathan asked Haley.

"Me? Nah! You?"

"Psh! No"

Haley laughed, and looked behind to see if Peyton and Jake were having second thoughts. Instead, they were in a deep conversation.

"Woah! Wait! You actually like that band? I thought I was the only one!" Jake said.

"What! No way! They rule!" was Peyton's reply.

Haley laughed as she turned her attention back to Nathan.

"Guess they have lots in common..."

"So, any brothers or sisters?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, lots and lots of them. I'm the youngest in the family..."

Nathan smiled.

"Yeah, Lucas is my half brother he's older by 3 months"

Haley was about to say something but her grip tightened as she fell the roller coaster starting to move.

"Looks like we're going..." Nathan said.

Then the roller coaster took off, Nathan had expected for Haley to hold on to him the whole time. It had been like that every time he came to a place like this with a girl.

Once the ride was over, Haley had a huge smile plastered on her face, as did Peyton and the two other boys.

"That was so much fun, I can't believe Brooke missed that" Peyton said.

"We should go find them" Jake suggested.

_x.x_

"Yay! You won!" Brooke cheered Lucas on as he won her another teddy bear.

"Yeah, here" he said offering her the toy.

Brooke grabbed the toy and gave Lucas a peck on the cheek, which caused him to blush lightly.

"So, we going to meet the others?" Lucas asked.

Brooke gave an evil smile, she looked at him suggestively.

"We could...or we could just spend the rest of the day alone..."

Lucas gave her a smile, and not wanting to disappoint her, agreed.

_x.x_

"Man, where are they?" Nathan asked impatiently

Haley rolled her eyes, she knew very well where Brooke was. She knew that the evil brunette had some way managed to persuade Lucas to go off on their own.

"They'll be fine on their own, let's go on that ride" Peyton suggested as she walked towards the ride.

"Actually, I skipped breakfast, I'm gonna go grab a bite" Haley said and started to walk away.

"I'll come with you" Nathan offered and started to fallow her.

Peyton smirked, maybe Brooke was right after all...

_x.x_

"What do you want? I'm buying" Nathan offered.

"No thanks, I can get it" she said as she made her order and paid the cashier.

Nathan shrugged his shoulders, and made his order two. When they got their food, they sat down at a table.

"So, what's your role?" Nathan asked

Haley raised an eyebrow.

"Role?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah you know, in every group every girl has her role"

Haley put on a thoughtful expression on her face. What was her role?

"Uh...well I know Brooke is the wild one. You know? Out going and all. Peyton well she's not afraid to be different and really stands up for what she believes in..."

Haley put some thought into it, what was her role? She never really thought about it before.

"Well, I'm the boring one. The one who rather's to study instead of partying. Who's number priority isn't dating. The one who's always there for her friends no matter what. Typical boring Haley..." she ended quietly.

Nathan suddenly felt guilty, he didn't know why.

"Oh come on, you're not boring you're...original. Besides, I think you're pretty cool. Lots of girls tell lies about themselves to get peoples attention. You're just you" he said honestly.

Haley gave him a smile and took a bite out of her sandwich, maybe this guy wasn't so bad.

_x.x_

"Ok, so if I get this basket in you buy me a soda" Jake challenged.

They had just gotten off of the ride, they decided the lines were too long and they would come back for rides during night.

Peyton, being Peyton, accepted the challenge without hesitation.

"Deal"

Jake took his, time aimed, shot...and got it in. Peyton groaned and brought out her money, but Jake laughed and pushed it away.

" I was just kidding, not that thirsty anyways"

Peyton shrugged and put the money back in, but she still gave him a heart warming smile.

"So, what do we do now?" she asked.

Jake looked around, and his eyes fell upon something slightly interesting...

_x.x_

"AHA! I won!" Haley said proudly.

They were in the arcade, and Nathan and challenged Haley to a game of dance dance revolution, and obviously Haley won.

"Yeah, well...whatever. Let's play air hockey. I can beat you at that"

Haley walked towards the game confidently and Nathan got the game ready.

"For every point we make, the opponent has to tell a secret about themselves" Nathan said.

Haley didn't really wanna agree to that, but she didn't want to let him down so she nodded in response and got herself ready.

Nathan started the game, after a while Haley made a point. Nathan sighed and thought.

"Ok a secret about me...I once locked a basket player from another team in a closet so he couldn't play"

Haley tried not to show any emotion on her face. She couldn't believe he would do something like that!

"Ok then..." she said as she started to play.

Nathan felt kind of bad, he saw the look of disappointment in her eyes, but hey he wasn't going to hide anything.

This time Nathan made the point.

"Alright, fess up" he said.

Haley didn't know if she had a secret. She thought for a bit...a secret about her..

"Uh...well, I cheated on a test once..." she said embarrassed

Nathan smirked, so miss goody two shoes wasn't so perfect. He decided not to say anything and they continued playing.

Nathan won by one point.

_x.x _

"So, you hungry?" Lucas asked.

Brooke nodded and they headed towards the hot dog stand.

"So, tell me about yourself" he asked.

"Well, I'm outgoing, flirtatious, fun, active..." and she went on complimenting herself.

Which made Lucas laugh, then while eating, they spotted Nathan and Haley coming towards them.

"Hey, where's Peyton and Jake?" Brooke asked.

"Uh, not sure they headed another way" Haley said.

Brooke nodded, she looked for any sign of emotion on Nathan or Haley. To see if anything had happened between them. Sadly she just saw friendship...so far.

_x.x_

Peyton hid behind the tree and looked for Jake, she couldn't see him. Until something collided with her back and she was soaking wet.

Yes, they were having a water balloon fight.

Peyton turned around and started chasing him, throwing balloons and got his back and leg. However, when she ran out of balloons, she was the one being chased once again.

"TRUCE TRUCE!" she yelled.

Jake laughed and stopped, he had run out of balloons anyway. They both headed back to the hot dog stand hoping to meet the others and they did.

"Wow, what happened to you two?" Haley asked.

"Water balloons" Peyton and Jake said at once.

"So what do we do now? It's getting late..." Lucas said

( The day went by real fast)

"We can go on the Ferris wheel?" Brooke suggested.

They all nodded and went towards the ride. They all sat in the same bench since it had room for 7 people.

"Woah! What a great view!" Brooke said

Nathan's eyes wandered to his friends, and when his eyes fell upon Haley, he stared at her curiously.

The three girls he had met were like no girls he had met before. They weren't constantly throwing themselves at the guys.

Sure Brooke would flirt from time to time but that was it. Peyton was just acting normal like they were old time friends. And Haley, she was different, she seemed like she wanted to keep her distance.

At first, but now she seemed to be a little closer now but she didn't trust any of them yet. She caught him staring and sent him a heart warming smile.

" You know, we should go to the movies tomorrow" Brooke suggested

Everyone nodded.

"Let's go see...Hide and Seek" Peyton suggested.

Everyone nodded, Brooke wasn't really a fan of suspence/horror, but if it meant cuddling up with Lucas...

"Ok, I'll check when it shows tonight and let you guys know"

The ride stopped and the gang got out, they decided to play a little game that Brooke had invented.

"Ok, we make in teams of two. We separate and we have to go on every ride here, take pictures to prove you did it. First team back here wins, losers do whatever they want for a day"

Obviously, this game was suddenly invented. Brooke wanted them to spend some alone time with the guys.

She obviously wanted to go with Lucas, and the others could decide by themselves.

"Lucas, you have the pleasure to be with me. What about you guys?"

"Uh, I'll go with Jake" Peyton said.

They all nodded, Haley fallowed Nathan to a roller coaster ride.

"We'll start here" he said.

She nodded.

They waited at least 1 hour before they got the chance to enter. As they sat down, Nathan took a picture of both of them inside with his cellphone.

"So, having fun so far?" he asked.

"Yeah pretty much. How about you?"

"Same, however it's weird hanging out with girls..."

Haley raised an eyebrow at him.

"Uh. How is it weird?"

"No it's just. I've never actually hung out with a girl without her flirting with me and throwing herself at me. It's weird to just be friends with them"

Haley gave him a small smile.

"Yeah well...I'm not like that" she said honestly.

Nathan couldn't reply as the ride started to move, Haley's grip tightened as they were off. Both Haley and Nathan had enjoyed that ride.

" That was fun" she said.

He nodded and they went towards another ride.

"So, what are you really like?" he asked.

"Uh...?"

"It's just you act all shy and quiet but I'm sure you're not like that all the time"

"I'm not, around people I don't trust I'm usually quiet, with my friends however, I'm more out going, funny and stuff" she said honestly

"So you don't trust me?" he asked

"Not really, I don't really know you. Let's go on that ride now" she said changing the subject.

_x.x _

"That ride was freaking awesome!" Peyton said.

Jake laughed, they had just went on one of the scariest rides ever.

" Brooke will totally freak"

They both looked around looking for a ride a bit more relaxing. Peyton's eyes fell upon a ride and she pointed it out to Jake.

"What about that one?" she said

He nodded and they went towards it, what they didn't know was that ride was not relaxing, far from it.

They came out a few minutes later looking completely dizzy, they were holding on to each other for balance.

"That was **_not_** relaxing" she said.

Jake nodded, he held on to Peyton tighter as he felt like he was going to fall down any second. They decided to take a short break.

_x.x_

" Brooke isn't that cheating?" Lucas asked.

She gave him a devilish smile and a wink. She pulled him by the hand to the next ride.

"Lucas, Lucas. Is it truly my fault that the boys let me cut in line? All you have to do is a little flirting and voila!"

"But we haven't ridden any rides" he said

"I said to go on the rides not actually ride them. If they miss understood me then too bad"

Brooke had used her 'talent' to cut in line several times, she never rid the rides, she sat down took the pictures, then got out saying she felt sick.

She was actually very proud of herself! Thinking of this plan was absolutely ingenious! Hopefully Nathan and Haley and gotten closer, and maybe Jake and Peyton too.

" Let's go on that ride" Brooke said.

Lucas raised his eyebrow and laughed.

"The love boat?"

She winked at him.

"Hey a ride is a ride. Let's go"

_x,x_

_**Hey everybody! I got 21 reviews so now this is a 21 page chapter. Wow! I really wanna thank every one who reviewed! You've been a great encouragement. I'm going to do the same thing. Number of reviews equals number of pages.**_

_**Thank you!**_


	4. The price you pay for cheating

"Dizzy…" Haley said feeling like the whole world was turning around her.

They had just went on a ride, which didn't seem so bad, they had fell for it the same way Jake and Peyton did. The ride turned on itself for what seemed like forever.

"Maybe we should take a break…" Nathan mumbled.

Haley nodded and took and sat down on the bench. She looked around for any sight of her other friends but no hope. She wondered how Brooke was doing with this, she was never one to go on the scary rides.

(In case you don't remember, they paired up in teams of two, Lucas Brooke, Peyton Jake and Nathan Haley. They had to go on every ride and take a picture of them on it. Remember?)

"So what ride do we go on next?" Haley asked.

Nathan looked surprised for a second, not expecting her to recover so soon but looked around. His eyes fell upon on a roller coaster that had lots of twists, turns and sudden falls.

"That one?" Nathan suggested.

Haley glanced at the ride and felt her stomach do flip flops, she wasn't usually scared of going on rides but this one was…exceptional. However, not wanting to be the party pooper, she nodded and fallowed Nathan.

_x.x_

"That. Was. Awesome!" Peyton exclaimed.

She and Jake had just come off the ride that Haley and Nathan were about to go on. Peyton saw them go onboard and smirked, was Haley in for a surprise.

"That was pretty good. I preferred the water balloons though…" Jack mumbled.

Peyton laughed and look around for another ride, man she was already tired of this game. Why did Brooke have to come up with this stupid game?

"I say we forget this game" Peyton said.

"Won't Brooke get mad at are lack of participation?" Jack asked.

Peyton laughed, obviously Jack had seen the kind of person Brooke was to ask such a question. He was right, Brooke would be mad and annoyed at them but Peyton felt like Brooke wasn't being so faithful either…

_x.x _

"Brooke, you know they will be furious with you once they find out what you did?" Lucas said smiling.

Brooke shrugged as she took a picture of her and Lucas on the ride then got off claiming she was sick. Sure, they would be mad but what would they do about it? Nothing, they would roll their eyes and walk away.

"Lucas, even if we do get caught, what's the worse they can do?" she asked.

Lucas rolled his eyes, he didn't know about Peyton and Haley, Nathan however would get angry at the fact that he cheated while Jake would just be Jake… Lucas sighed, he knew there was no point of arguing with Brooke and if Nathan got mad well, he could have her as a partner next time and see what it's like!

"Good! I think we got all of them. Let's get back to the hot dog stand." She said walking away.

To their great surprise, once they got there the two other teams we already there. Brooke went to them with a confused and frustrated look on her face. How did they beat her? She had cheated! Uh…wait, no. She hadn't cheated, she uh…oh screw it she cheated!

"Wow. You guys were fast…" she said suspiciously.

Peyton laughed and answered before anyone else could.

"Brooke, we all got tired of the stupid game and quit. I guess you won" she said.

Brooke glared at her friends for giving up so easily. How was she suppose to play matchmaker when the matches wouldn't make! Uh…yeah! She sighed in frustration and sat down, she wasn't going to complain since she did cheat.

"Brooke, be fair" Lucas said.

Brooke glared at him then sighed, he was right, the truth must come out.

"Ok. I cheated… I didn't ride them just sat in them for like a second, took the picture then left." She mumbled.

The two groups looked at each other, obviously angry. They waited in line, went on the rides for nothing? Oh no…Brooke was going to get it!

"Brooke-." Peyton started.

"Wait!" Haley interrupted. "You'll be off the hook on one condition. You have to go on at least one ride. Our pick"

Peyton, Jake and Nathan gaped at her. That was hardly fair, they had been on 10 and Brooke and Lucas on only one? Nuh uh…But it was then when they saw what Haley was doing. Brooke hated scary rides, twists and turns, they smirked evilly.

"Fine. We accept" she said.

However, she soon regretted those words once she saw the roller coaster Haley was pointing too. It was the one with all the twists, turns and sudden falls. Brooke gulped, if only she had played fair none of this would have happened! She sighed and dragged Lucas on, this was going to be ugly…

_x.x _

"Let it all out…" Peyton said encouragingly.

After the ride, Brooke went strait to the bathroom and threw up for what seemed like forever. Now that they were back at the hotel…she started puking again.

"I. Hate. You" Brooke mumbled before bending over to throw up.

Peyton sighed, she felt kind of bad. She knew Brooke's reaction to these kind of rides but Brooke had cheated! Then Haley came in looking worried she sat down beside Peyton and sighed.

"How's she doing?" she asked.

"How do you think I'm doing?" Brooke snapped before puking again.

"Brooke you brought this upon yourself" Peyton said defending Haley.

Brooke mumbled a 'yeah yeah' and got up feeling better, she told the girls to put on a movie while she freshened up. Haley took a seat next to Lucas on the bed while going through the movies.

"What do you guys want to see?" she asked.

Nathan took a seat beside her and looked through the movies as well, his eyes lit up when he saw one of them.

"This one" he said.

They all looked at the movie of Nathan's choice and smiled, Napoleon Dynamite, classic.

Haley took no time before popping the DVD in and they all sat down watching.

"Does anyone want some popcorn?" Haley asked, she then received some nods. "I guess I'll go make some then"

Brooke then got up and fallowed Haley to the kitchen. While Haley was making the popcorn, Brooke was eyeing her curiously as if trying to read her. Haley then looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" she asked laughing.

"Nothing" Brooke said smiling.

Haley eyed her curiously then focused her attention back to the popcorn, she could still feel Brooke's eyes on her and was starting to get suspicious.

"Brooke…"

"Nothing! It's just, what do you think of Nathan?"

Haley rolled her eyes, she should have known.

"He's cool I guess" but when seeing Brooke's face she continued. " I see him nothing more then as a _friend_".

Brooke crossed her arms and pouted making Haley laugh. Haley could be so difficult when it came to guys, Nathan was hot, nice, cool everything a girl would want. Yet Haley just saw him as a _friend._

"Psh! Oh really? Then why do you always team up with him?" Brooke asked.

Haley rolled her eyes, as if Brooke didn't know.

"Because you and Peyton always go with Lucas and Jake leaving me with Nathan"

Brooke opened her mouth to say something then closed it shut. She couldn't win this one because Haley was right, she would never have chosen to be with Nathan when she could have been with her or Peyton.

"Popcorns done" Haley said going back to the guys…and Peyton.

They all sat down and watched the movie while laughing manically, after the movie was over the guys were about to leave before Brooke spoke.

"Hey wait! Do you guys want to hang out tomorrow?" she asked.

The guys sent each other glances before shrugging and nodding causing Brooke to smile and for Haley and Peyton to remain well the same.

"Great! I suggest we go to…uh…" Brooke was obviously out of ideas. "Oh wait! I know!"

Everyone looked at her curiously as she went and brought a hat. She told everyone to write them names on a piece of paper and to put it in the hat.

"Ok, I'll pick out two names and those two will be in the same team" she started.

"Then tomorrow we separate in our groups and do dares. I'll write the dares down tonight"

Everyone nodded and shrugged, even though they didn't quite fully understand Brooke's game. Brooke picked out the names and guess what? It was: Brooke and Lucas, Peyton and Jake, Nathan and Haley.

Haley shot Brooke a glare, Brooke had cheated somehow, she knew it! The guys then left and Haley threw a pillow at Brooke's face.

"Idiot! Why do you keep pairing me up with Nathan?" she asked.

Brooke sent her an innocent look.

"What do you mean? I just pulled out two names"

Haley sighed there was no way Brooke was going to admit to cheating, unless Lucas was there to force it out of her.

_x.x_

**_Sorry people, I wanted to make more chapters but I have a geography exam to study for and I thought we had no school Monday but we do so I have to study like really hard. I'm so sorry! But I promise I'll update by Monday, ok? Please keep reading and review. I'm sorry it took so long to update I've been so busy! Anyways I'll update soon! And next time the number of reviews will be the number of pages. And you guys please tell me in your review when you think the fluff should start, if you think its going to slow let me know ok? Bye!_**


	5. And your dare is

"Guys! Hurry up and get ready!" Brooke yelled after Peyton and Haley who were sound asleep.

Haley mumbled and put her face under the pillow. God, Brooke could be so annoying! She sighed in frustration as the same annoying voice called after her once more.

"Haley! Get up, pleaaaase!" Brooke whined.

Haley mumbled some colorful words before throwing the covers off and getting up. She glanced at Peyton who had also gotten up and was brushing her teeth while watching the news.

" Ok! Now hurry up! I told the guys to be here in 15 minutes" Brooke rushed them.

Peyton glared at Brooke. She hated it when the brunette made decisions without her or Haley's opinion.

"Brooke! Why the hell would you do that when you knew me and Haley wouldn't be prepared! " Peyton exclaimed.

Brooke shrugged and gave Haley a disapproving look once she came out of the washroom with a pair of jeans and a white shirt.

"Hales, I don't want to be a bitch but…you aren't going to attract any guys, especially Nathan it that outfit" Brooke said.

Peyton rolled her eyes and mumbled a 'wait to go for not being a bitch' then went to change her clothes leaving an annoyed Haley with Brooke.

"Brooke, how many times do I have to tell you? I don't like him" Haley sighed.

Brooke simply ignored Haley and went through her closet looking for something more sexy. Her eyes lit up as they fell upon a mini skirt and a tank top while Haley laughed.

"No way in hell am I wearing that" she said while walking into the kitchen.

Brooke sighed in frustration and fallowed Haley, still holding the skirt and the top in her hands.

"Haley please!" she whined.

Haley rolled her eyes while taking a bite out of her toast. She wasn't going to change her whole wardrobe for some guy she barely knew. Besides, she didn't even have feelings for Nathan.

"No Brooke. Go bother Peyton" Haley ordered.

Brooke glared and sighed, she knew she couldn't push Haley to wear something she didn't feel comfortable in. Instead she went to talk to Peyton in private.

"Peytooooon!" she whined.

Peyton smiled obviously amused.

"Yes?" she asked.

Brooke crossed her arms and sat down.

"Haley is not helping. How the hell is Nathan going to like her if she doesn't try to look good?"

Peyton sighed, Brooke always felt like guys were only attracted to looks, which is true for some cases but then it wasn't meant to be. At least, that was Peyton's theory. Haley's theory was the simplest: No such thing as love.

That was all there was to it.

"Brooke. If Nathan likes her he shouldn't base it on her looks"

Brooke rolled her eyes, like any guy would even try and get to know the real you. She knew from experience that the body was all they wanted. She ran to the door once she heard someone knock on it.

"Hey Lucas" she said winking.

Lucas laughed and came in fallowed by Nathan and Jake who only rolled their eyes at Brooke's flirtatious ways. Haley and Peyton soon joined them and they all waiting for Brooke to give out the dares.

"Ok. Lucas you and I are dared to…" she started, she picked an envelope read it and spoke. " We're dared to go to a club and get 20 phone numbers from different people"

Haley and Peyton both rolled their eyes while Nathan and Jake chuckled. Lucas just laughed nervously.

"I don't know Brooke, flirting isn't really my thing…" he said.

Brooke just waived him off telling him he'd by fine and not to worry. She picked up another envelope and said it was for Jake and Peyton.

"Alright you guys will…" she paused and smirked. " have to baby-sit some lady's kid."

Peyton's eyes widen as she looked at Brooke in disbelief.

"What!" she exclaimed.

"Well, you see…I ran into this woman who was looking for a babysitter and I said I knew someone who could. Be at her place at…oh one hour"

Peyton and Jake were glaring murderously and Brooke but she didn't seem to care. She turned to Haley and Nathan whom seemed nervous and smiled.

"You two…" she looked at them with a devilish smile. "Have to go on a date. A real date."

_x.x _

**Hey people. Right so if I wanted this chapter out it had to be short but the next one will be longer ( depending on the number of reviews). So, the number of reviews will be the number of pages for the next one. And I know this was short but I updated like in 3 days so that's not so bad is it? Next should be out next week or maybe sooner but it all depends on you. Sorry, I'm obsessed with reviews…mahahahaha! Yeah so REVIEW! **

_**Kee.**_


End file.
